Taking Over Me
by Ashes of Death
Summary: My first stab at a song fic. Dealing with Hatori (and Kana)...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. The lyrics are not mine, they belong to the band, Evenescense.

**Warnings:** POV…and…slight angst….umm…I think that's it. O.o; ((Which is unusual for me.))

**Summary:** My first attempt at a song fic. Dealing with Hatori and Kana, the song is "Taking Over Me" by Evenescence.

**Taking Over Me**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to remember to come for your check ups, Yuki."

The gray haired teen stood as he buttoned up his shirt while I finished writing up his data from the tests I had preformed.

"I'll be going back to Shigure's house now."

I set down my pen and turned my chair around to see him disappear out the door. I got up and poked my head out the door before he could exit the hallway.

"Do you want me to drive you back?"

"No, I'll be fine," he turned and gave me a small smile, "You should rest sometime too."

I let out a sigh before sitting back down in my chair to finish the paperwork that needed to be done, though…there's always paperwork to be done.

-------------------------

I glance over at the clock and a yawn escapes my mouth as it reads 9:30am. I wound up staying up all night…and then some. Yuki's right, I should get some sleep as well. The rest of the work can wait a few more hours…My pen falls to the desk and as I start to stand, the phone rings. Suppressing a sigh, I pick it up.

"Hello?…Yes…Right away…He's at the garden?…Alright."

Another yawn emerges as I hang up the phone while grabbing my coat and bag of medication for Akito.

'Why is it always like this?' I thought begrudgingly as I quickly rushed to where Akito was supposed to be.

--------------------

With Akito taken care of, I made my way down the pathway that lead to my house. With my body being so sleep deprived, I almost ran into a woman…but I managed to stop in time.

"Excuse me." a voice that I knew all too well, the woman bowed slightly before continuing down the path.

**You don't remember me but I remember you**

I continued to stare blankly at the ground before continuing on my own course. It didn't take long for me to reach my house and I made a set course for my bedroom as I dropped my bag in the hallway. I let my coat fall to the floor before slipping into my futon, sleep overcoming my mind within seconds.

-------------------

I suddenly sit up, breathing hard as a bit of sweat and tears run down my face. I unbutton my shirt and drop it into the hamper before getting a glass of water. It didn't help much, so I wiped off my face and slid open my door to let some fresh air. My eyes widened a bit as I spotted snow falling down onto the ground. I walk back to my futon and lay down while staring up at the ceiling as my eyes begin to sting.

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...**

Between my dreams and my memories, my heart never gets a moments rest. I'm always being reminded of the past…The dreams hadn't been bothering me for a good while, that is, until Tohru Honda became involved with the Souma family. Her words still ring loud within my mind,

"_…No matter how cold it is now...spring will always come again! Without fail…_"

**I believe in you**

Perhaps…she's right. She reminds me so much of…_her_.

"Heh…Who am I kidding?" my voice comes out barely a whisper, "It…was enough to have gotten out of this winter cage for that short time, but…spring…will never come for me again." I turn onto my side and curl up tightly as I try to go back to sleep, though I know only that same dream awaits me…the dream…that I sometimes long to forget, just so that I'd stop thinking so selfishly. Thoughts like, 'I'd do anything to relive those moments' …or 'I want her back' …or…or…

Sleep finally sets it's grasp on my mind…as the dreams prepare to flood my mind once more.

**I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

----------------------

I wake up to my phone ringing and I clear my throat before picking it up.

"Hello?…Shigure…….Shigure…………" I quickly hang up the phone, only to have it ring again the next second, "……Well then, get to the point…::sigh:: Fine, what time?…" I glance over at the hallway clock, 3:30pm, "I'll go ahead and leave right now then." This time the phone stays silent as I head back to my room after hanging it up. With a new shirt and my coat on, I have one foot out the door when the phone rings again. I let out a sigh before walking over and picking it up.

"Hello?"

_"H-hello? Who is speaking?"_ My eyes widen and my heart jumps into my throat at the familiar voice.

"Hatori Souma."

_"Huh? That's strange…This isn't your office phone is it?"_

"No, this is my home phone."

_"Hmm…Sorry to bother you, I found this number in one of my old books…A friend probably put it there as a prank because it's not my handwriting…Sorry."_

**Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?**

I listen to the dial tone for a few seconds before the phone falls from my hand and my knees become weak as more memories come flooding back,

"_I'm...happy I met you, Hatori…I couldn't protect you…I'm so sorry..."_

**You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then**

My eyes begin to sting slightly; I shakily retrieve the phone before hanging it back up and heading out the door.

-------------------

When I arrived at Shigure's house, Ayame had somehow managed to make his way over there before me.

"Ah, Tori-san!" he waved with his usual enthusiasm before bringing his attention back to pestering Yuki, who looked like he was ready to clobber Ayame any second. Shigure motioned for me to come into his study after Tohru fluttered off to make some tea. When I came into the room, Shigure was frowning at me, so I sat down and waited to hear whatever was bothering him.

"Ha-san, you don't look so good…Have you been sleeping, or eating for that matter?"

"I'm fine." That's a lie in a lot of ways, and Shigure can see right through it.

"Liar…and you sound like something happened…So fess up." I stared back at him and after a few moments, I took a deep breath before starting.

"Kana…has been on my mind lately…and recent events haven't helped for me to get her off my mind." Shigure's eyes softened as they went from being stern, to being sorrowful.

"I'm sorry…" he stared down at his desk.

"Why don't you just go after her, Tori-san!?" Shigure and I quickly looked up and over as Ayame shut the door behind him before he sat down beside me. "You have a right to be happy too! I can't bear to see you like this!"

**I believe in you**

"Ayame…I've told you before, I'm not going to be that selfish. Our relationship is…" I couldn't bring my self to say it…tears already threatened to well up just thinking about it.

I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

"Hatori. You—" Shigure held up a hand as he shook his head and Ayame stopped, frowning.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest…after you've eaten supper with us." Shigure stood and left the room, dragging Ayame with him, before I could have time to protest.

---------------

After sometime at Shigure's house, it makes me see how cold and somber my house is. I hang my coat up and start unbuttoning my shirt as I head for the bathroom. A hot shower might help me to relax a little.

As I walk by the mirror, I stop and see exactly why everyone's so worried about me…I do look ill and miserable…and it's ironic that I've allowed myself to get in this condition, since I'm a doctor. As I continue to stare at my reflection, I begin to see other things as memories reemerge.

**I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

"Kana…" a solitary tear rolls down my cheek, "What should I do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Forgive me for any grammar mistakes. Reviews please! ))


End file.
